Delta
by SuperNova23
Summary: Rise/OC pairing. 50 sentence drabbles. Theme taken from the 1sentence challenge at Livejournal. First time trying this, so please be nice.


#1 Air

When he kissed her, she wouldn't stop until they needed air.

#2 Apples

He loved her hair—brown wisps that fell down her shoulders in curls, the smell of apples reminding him of Spring.

#3 Beginning

The beginning was a chance that they were glad they took.

#4 Bugs

When the bugs were out, they would stay indoors and enjoy each other's company.

#5 Coffee

The only thing that energized him more than coffee in the morning was her.

#6 Dark

Even when it was dark, she was a gleaming beacon of light.

#7 Despair

Only when he had to leave Inaba did despair ever set in for her.

#8 Doors

His doors were always open to her.

#9 Drink

In Port Island, they had both unhappily discovered how much was good for them to drink.

#10 Duty

He saw it as his duty to protect her at any cost.

#11 Earth

When they were together, they could swear they were the happiest people on Earth.

#12 End

As they approached the end of the case, they became almost inseparable

#13 Fall

He thought she was too good for him, so she was willing to fall as far as she had to make them equal.

#14 Fire

The fire he used in battle reflected the flames of passion between them.

#15 Flexible

Their schedules always were flexible when they needed each other.

#16 Flying

She made him feel like he was flying away from all his troubles.

#17 Food

He would always eat her food with a smile, even though she nearly burned away his taste buds with spice.

#18 Foot

She was determined to teach him to dance. "C'mon Senpai. Just one foot after the other."

#19 Grave

He would follow her anywhere, even to the grave.

#20 Green

Whenever he looked a little green, she would drop everything to nurse him back to health.

#21 Head

Every morning, her smile brightened as she saw his head of blond hair.

#22 Hollow

When they were separated, they felt hollow within.

#23 Honor

He was honored that she gave him a chance.

#24 Hope

She hoped her analysis abilities would be enough to keep him safe.

#25 Light

She was so beautiful; she seemed to radiate light onto everyone around her.

#26 Lost

Without her, he would be lost in the fog.

#27 Metal

Her infectious cheeriness was what it took to crack his metal exterior

#28 New

She always had something new to show him.

#29 Old

In response to her test scores, she clicked her tongue, "You sound like an old man! Let's have fun while we can!"

#30 Peace

With him to talk to, she achieved peace of mind.

#31 Poison

"Senpai's poisoned! You better heal him. Now!" Was what the other team members heard more than once.

#32 Pretty

"You're very pretty," Was all it took to bring a light blush to her cheeks.

#33 Rain

She was more than happy to cuddle up with his under a blanket as the rain pounded the ceiling above them.

#34 Regret

His biggest regret was not asking her out sooner

#35 Roses

You're nothing like a rose," He said matter-of-factually, "Roses have thorns."

#36 Secret

They had seen each other's darkest parts, and so there were no secrets between them.

#37 Snakes

She was deathly afraid of snakes—he found that out one day when they were walking around the floodplains, and she had clung to him the entire time

#38 Snow

When snow fell, it gave him an excuse to hold her "for warmth."

#39 Solid

His devotion to her was solid as a rock.

#40 Spring

She hated spring, because he would have to go home, away from her.

#41 Stable

For her birthday, he took her to a stable so she could learn to ride a horse.

#42 Strange

He was certainly strange, but that is what drew him to her.

#43 Summer

She giggled as he fed her ice cream under the summer heat.

#44 Taboo

"Senpai, I love you, and with us, nothing is taboo." She said with a wink and smile.

#45 Ugly

She held his arm, "That's an ugly would! You _have_ to let me heal you!"

#46 War

He was certain the Shadows would have won this war if not for her.

#47 Water

She always moved with impeccable grace, her movements fluid like water.

#48 Welcome

Whenever he stopped by the shop, she was more than happy to welcome him in.

#49 Winter

In winter, she wanted to do nothing other than curl up around the fire under a blanket with him.

#50 Wood

She watched him care for the wood that the violin was made of, "Can you play for me, Senpai?"


End file.
